Post war Ghostly Baby
by XxSapphire SakuraxX
Summary: This story is a competition fanfic that my club at University is having, it has terrible spelling and grammar and it is supposed to be like this and it is based on My Immortal Fanfic


This is a competition that my club at University is having and it is based on a previous Fanfic called My Immortal which is another Harry Potter.

I know the amount of spelling mistakes, grammar that is in this so please understand and don't correct any of it. it supposed to be this way, you'll understand if you have seen the my immortal, if you haven't go to YouTube and type in My Immortal Dramatic Reading and you'll understand (Its as terrible as this)

Try and enjoy

Warning: Has a slight spoiler for Maze Runner –Sorry-

Also not for the fiant herted or the spalling gremmers Nazis, so ENJOUY DA DAMN STORIE AND NO FLAMMES, JUST BECUZ U ARE DAMN SLINTHEADS!

(AN)

_(Conscience of the Writer)_

Hizza, mae names Sapphire Newton (NO I DID NOT NAME MY CHARACTER AFTER THE GUY OUTTA MAZE RUBBER (_Of course u didn't)) _Anyway I am 18 and repating another year at Hagwarts due to the bloody battle of Hagwarts and that noseless bastard that Herry deated. My best friends are Harmione and Dracio. I lost the crush of my lyfe to the battle…. Fred Weasley and Disborken my heart completey as I was completey in luv with him.

I have deep maron hair that reaches to my titties and it has some black hairlights that look fadolusyl awesome unlike some plain bitches in Disschool 'coughpadmacough coughpatiacough' and I have on Disrudiously shucking patietic excuse of a uniform.

My celebrity krush is Thomas Brodie-Sangster (AN. If u don't know who he is… get away from DIS STORY) I meannnnn he is an adorable shucking sexii bae whit the most sexii British accent (Offt) and I wished that he was a wizard, I mean how cool would that be, but of curse hes not. And I love hiim in the Maze Rubber as Newt (OMG) and I love the book siries.

Anywaies as I sayedsome of us are repating our last year and Dismeans that my two besies will be top prefacts and will be surpiour to all (Well not including the teachers which SUCKZ ) which will mean that a can get away with shiit unlike the rest if the School who are full of slintheads. Also Herry and Wallabe haven't returned to Hagwarts as they think that they are so koool wtih there neew jobbies at the ministry of magik becuz they are part of the 'golden trio', I mean they wuld have never gotten so far wihout Harmione's hep, I mean they are thik as theresals when it cums to cummun sence.

Anyway Iam going meat up with Dracio and Harmioner later today to get our school supplies for the last shucking year of Hagwarts (Urghhh), I waked over to the fareplace and picked up my poo powder and shouted 'DIAGANALIY'. I ended up in the licky Caudon and THERE WAS DRACIO AND HERMIONE KISSING. "WHT THE ACTALL SHUCKING FUCKITY FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" I shonted "oh hey Sappy" they both sayedsurpised "we wernt expecting u tal latr on" sayedDracio "CLEARLY" I shonted "anywaiies lets go and get our shucking stiff for skool" I sayed cheerfully.

Our first trip was to Gringoats bank to get our moni out,I hate the damn shucking rides down two the veults, I meen it messies up my god damn heir. Then after we went to flours and bitts to get our damn school books and I knotised that Dracio and Harmione had joined there freaking hands, (EUGH PDA) I ran away to the potion shop to get away from the damn PDA from Harmione and Dracio and I waked into …. Colin CREEPEY. Urgh that Slinthead, always taken photos of Herry Freaking Pobber and pestering Harmione to get a shucking Singature from him. As we walked pasted each other I shonlder barged him on the way. I seriously hate that BOY! "URGH GET AWAY FROM MY CREEPY" I shonted "Sorry" he sayed sheeplishly and then got the stuff I needed for potions.

We were on the train to Hagwarts and I was listening to my Verizon of don't stap believing "JUST A WIZZARD LIVING IN A MOGGLE WORLD, SHE TOOK THE HAGWARTS TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!" I sang at the top of my voice. "Nice singing voice love" sayed… Naville LUNGBOSOM and he came and sat down beside me, "So how wiz yur summer holydays?" asked Naville "Yeah u know it wiz okaii, I mean it could have been beeter, urs?" I sayed. "Yeaa I know the fealings, grama is being so ovaprotectiv" He sayed with a sad smile. Suddenly his lip seemed interesting and he somehow got two da point that I wanted a kiss off of him AND SUDDEDLY WE WERE KISSING, it got soooooo steamy that we got disguting looks of the shucking passin slinthead that were looken for seats. It got two the point that we wizon the verve of having SEX and we were practially ripping off each others clothes off. "WHT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" SHONTED… GANNY.

We quickly jumpd off of each other and strted to pull our cloths back on before any1 else culd see is (_yeah its not like there is a glass window separating use?!) "_WHT THE HELL GANNY, WHY ARE U BIING SO PERVY?" shonted Naville whilst pulling his trosers up "WHT U WIZ NEARLY HAVING SEX IN FILL VIEW OF EVRYONE, GAD NAVILLE GROW UP!" screamed Ganny and ran down the hill. _(well that escalated and we are now on hills :I) _

We were now at Hagwarts in the gr8 hall waiting on the shucking frst years being srted, Harmione cums to me "Whts DisI head about u nerly having sex with Naville on the train?" she asked "WHT THE SHUCKING HELL HAS DA SHANK GANNY BE GASSIPING" I shonted and didn't talk to Harmione for the rest of the nite for talking to that worthless shank! wht I bitch! I headed up to the Gryindor cummun room and in the middle of the rooooooom was… THE GHOST OF FRED WEASLEY. (_Well okay)_

"FRED" I screamed, He loked up "Hey Sappy, how have u ben?" he sayed"Oh u know its ben tirrible after the battle of Hagwarts" I sayed shily "Yeah" fred sayed. We sat and taled all night, omg I wish that I culd have had sex with him, but of curse ghosts cnt have sex with humans and then I heded up to bed and dreamt about Fred.

A week later I find out that Wallabe had ben cheeting on poor Harmione "I MEAN WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DATE ME THEN FUCK OF TO THAT SKANK LIVENDAR WHO IS DYING IN , CHEETNG LTTLE FUCK, WANK, BOLCK, SHIIT, FUCKITY FUCK, AND I WANNA CUT HIS BOLCKS OFF" screamed Harmione, "WHT THE SHUCKING FUCK THAT SHANK AND LEST FIND HIM" I screamed agriiiing with Harmione, then we ran off two beet and mke fun of the first years to mke us happii. _(Wow its not like Hermione was getting cosy with Draco?:I)_

Eventually Harmione left to find Dracio, I strted to hed up to the cummun room where I found Fred again, it Sems that he ligers in theere. We went to tak agaiin about how hopeliss our lyfs are and I began to notice that Fred was being a ghostly soild form then he suddnly began to kiss me, 'HOLY FUCK' I screamed in my head 'FRED WEASLEY IS KISSING ME', I snaped out of my thoughts and kissaed him passetively then we heded up to my bed and then he stuck his ghostly snake troser in me and then we HAD SEX. _(WTF I though ghosts couldn't have sex with humans o.o)_

A month later, I was puking the toilet, when Harmione cums over to see how I am, u've ben like dis for a few weeks nw, we mush see madan Pomerfy to see whts ups with u" sadid Harmione so we tok a trip to haspita wing. Madan Pomerfy culd fagure out wht the hell was wrong with me, "hmmm tell me Sapphire have you ben bonking the blonks?" piped Madan Pomerfy, My cheeks raddened to a bloody colour, "I'll take that as a yes" then does a spall "ENGORIO" she shonts "well it sems that ur preggos and lest take a trip two da headmaster" she finally said.

This was going to be interasting storie twwo tell the hedmester that the ghost of fred weasley got me preggos.

The end maybe :P


End file.
